


everything but you

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Gen, M/M, Minor Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Kevin and Jacob have a falling out, resulting in a break up with a broken bond. Jacob moves back to Canada shortly after due to a scholarship, and the two don't make contact for four years. Over those years, though, they can't help but feel empty, and it's only when they graduate that they realize the truth.





	everything but you

Jacob and Kevin were happy.

They loved each other lots, had many happy memories, and were just absolutely adorable when with each other. They were teased by their friends for being so shameless, but they didn’t care. As long as they were happy, then they were fine.

At this moment though, things were getting… bad.

Kevin noticed that Jacob had been more distant with him as of late. He’d smile, but go right back to his stoic face. Wouldn’t answer some of his texts or calls, making up the excuse that he was busy when he clearly wasn’t.

When Kevin decided to confront him, he wasn’t prepared for the worse.

“Jacob, is everything okay? You’ve been a bit cold lately.” he casually brought up one day. Jacob didn’t seem too fazed by the question, and kept his composure.

“Everything’s fine.” he answered, short and cold. It almost made Kevin flinch from how off it was from the usual Jacob he knew. He could tell that there was something wrong, but with how he was acting, there was no way he’d know.

“Jacob, I…” Kevin trailed off, looking away and distancing himself. Jacob looked at him, a bit confused but still the same. “...Do you really love me?” he asked, his voice almost breaking and desperate.

He expected him to smile, to tell him that he did love him, and that he was just stressed from school. That it wasn’t his fault, that he would make it up to him. Instead, he got the answer he dreaded, the one that broke his heart and made the whole world crash around him.

“No. I don’t love you.”

He could feel everything stop when he heard those words. Jacob had no reaction, and looked so cold. Like he meant those words, and that everything they had was just a joke to him.

“...O-Oh.”

Voice cracking, Kevin could feel tears brimming in his eyes, and not wanting to shed them in front of Jacob, he walked away, headed towards the exit of the dorm. Jacob didn’t turn to look at him, simply just standing where he was.

“I hope you’re happy with someone else, then.” he croaked out, before leaving, slamming the door shut.

Jacob stood there for a few more seconds, before finally trembling and breaking down. _‘Stupid!’_ he yelled at himself, mentally beating himself up. _‘Stupid stupid stupid! You could have just told him the damn truth, but look what you did! Broke off your ties with him, thinking it would hurt less. Look at what you’ve done, you fucking idiot.’_

“I’m sorry.” he sobbed, falling to his knees and hugging himself. “I’m so fucking sorry Kev.”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks after their break up, Kevin learned from Sangyeon that Jacob moved back to Canada on a scholarship with the University of Toronto. They had broken all ties, so he had no clue about it until much after the move. They unfollowed each other on Instagram and Twitter, but didn’t bother to block each other. The only way they could possibly hear about each other would be from friends, but the topic was so sensitive, they couldn’t possibly dare.

Despite having done so on social media, Kevin didn’t have the heart to throw away the memories in his room.

It was filled with different things that had him and Jacob within them. Pictures, gifts, and just little things that they had made memories with. They were hidden from plain sight, stored in a shoebox under his bed. Sometimes, he’d look at it from his desk, and silently debate about opening it up to look through it. In the end, he’d curse at himself before going back to work, ignoring it to the best of his abilities.

He didn’t touch them for years, leaving them there as he focused on his studies.

Four whole years went by with no contact. He had felt so… empty during those four years. He had tried dating other people, but they didn’t give him the same feeling as what Jacob had given him. There were times where he’d see something and be reminded of him, and even those small moments made him feel more whole. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way, despite having his emotions be broken by him. Was Jacob really that precious to him? Was he just not used to other people’s love, or did he want him back? He should know, he was studying psychology for fucks sake.

At first, he thought that it would only be a temporary feeling. He had fun with his friends, worked hard as an undergrad, and took up a small hobby of singing. His friends never brought up Jacob, though sometimes there was the accidental slip of the tongue that couldn’t be avoided. He just quickly moved to another topic, silently feeling his heart ache. It was obvious that he was still quite hurt from the break up, despite it being years since it last happened. Juyeon noticed that he smiled less, and it was hard to get him to truly laugh. Most were pretty fake and forced. It was like he was stuck in time, in a state that he just couldn’t seem to get out of.

One year went by, and he still felt empty.

Then another.

Another.

And then one more.

All of a sudden, he was getting his degree in arts and psychology. Four years had gone by, just like that. Four years feeling empty, four years trying to avoid everything about Jacob.

Sometimes he’d see one of Jacob’s Instagram posts on his explore. He’d get curious, tap on it just to see what it was. Most of the time, it wasn’t anything special, but it showed that he was happy. Unlike Kevin.

One day, he decided to go through Jacob’s profile. It wasn’t on private, so he could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t accidentally like something. It was the same old feed, just aesthetic pictures and what not, but as he went a bit deeper, he found a post of just darkness. Nothing else.

Pressing on it, he looked at the caption. It was posted on the day after they had broken up, captioned, _“I messed up. I lied.”_

That was it, nothing else, and the comments had been disabled. It was a curious little post, but it didn’t really seem that important in Kevin’s eyes. With a sigh, he turned his phone off and threw it on the mattress, contemplating on what to do in his little apartment. There was no way he was going out in this rain.

He had nothing to do, he was finally done with university at the moment, and he was just sitting on his bed. He debated on what he could do, but remembered about the box, sitting there collecting dust.

Pulling himself to his feet, he pulled it out and dusted it off, before placing it on his bed and opening it up. There were a plethora of pictures, mainly polaroids, and a few items in there as well. Picking up the first polaroid, it was of himself walking along a pier at night. Jacob took the photo, and it seemed to be when they visited British Columbia, going all the way down to White Rock for the day. The pier was the same one that Twice went to for their Likey music video, and Jacob wanted to check that off his bucket list.

The next was when they were up in Vancouver, walking around the area for no reason whatsoever. This time, it was of Jacob, browsing through some clothes at a store.

The one after that was probably in the same day as the previous, in Yaletown at a cafe. Jacob was seen drinking a cup of coffee, a notebook next to him with some writing inside. Kevin remembered that memory vividly, they had decided to spend one of their days writing cute letters to their friends, as well as just do something on the sudden rainy day.

A small smile slowly began to form on Kevin’s face, growing as he looked at each picture. He was reminded of the memories they had made, how happy Jacob made him, and how he had felt whole. He was more whole than he had ever been in the past four years looking through these memories.

There was a few other things other than pictures. A small keychain of a plushie cat, the time when Jacob went back to Toronto briefly to check up on his parents, bringing this back for Kevin. A birthday card for a one year old, the time when they went to the dollar store for fun in order to find the most hilarious and absurd card for each other. A paper origami flower, something that Jacob had wanted to try out and give to Kevin as a small gift.

At the very bottom, after all the little gifts and photos, was some sort of fabric. Taking it out, he realized that it was a shirt, one that was a bit worn out, but still in good condition. Why of all things, was a shirt in here? It wasn’t his, he didn’t remember ever buying or wearing such a thing.

And then, he remembered.

It was Jacob’s.

He remembered more than four years ago, when their relationship was still new. They had given each other their own shirts, one that had the scent of the owner strongly on it. If they ever missed each other, they could take it out and smell it, being reminded of each other. It was a weird concept, but it had actually worked. Kevin remembered having a nightmare once, when Jacob was away in Toronto, and taking out the shirt made him calm down.

Tentatively, Kevin brought the shirt up to his nose and inhaled. He was instantly hit with a wave of nostalgia and memories, all of Jacob. It was like he was back in his arms, being comforted after a long day. He missed that feeling so much, he missed his presence, his aura, fuck, he missed everything about him.

Kevin couldn’t help but start to cry again, finally realizing the truth about everything and connecting the dots. It took him four whole years, four damn years to find out why he was so empty and why Jacob had been so cold.

Jacob was scared.

He had his scholarship, but Kevin had no idea. He didn’t have a single clue until Sangyeon told him, and even he knew weeks before. He and Jacob promised each other that they would stick together, go to the same university, but Jacob broke that promise. He was too scared that Kevin would be heartbroken at that, and that’s why he started becoming cold. He thought he could somehow break their tie beforehand to cause less pain, but in the end it just made it worse. It ended up with emptiness that lasted for four years, but now Kevin knew how to fix it.

He needed Jacob back.

Kevin knew the truth now, and he couldn’t blame him for acting that way. He would have been upset at that news, but at least their relationship would have been intact. Now that he knew, he could forgive Jacob for his mistake, and maybe things could be mended.

With a hiccup, he dried off his tears, and carefully putting everything back in the box, he stored it on his desk. Calming down, he made sure that he didn’t look like a complete mess before finally answering Sangyeon’s text, one he received many minutes ago.

 **[sangyeon-hyung]  
** _Jacob’s coming back from Canada today, gonna pick him up.  
_ _you wanna come?_

 

 **[kev]  
** _…_  
_no thanks hyung  
_ _but i’ll meet with him later._

 

* * *

 

Jacob wasn’t the same as he was four years ago.

Four years ago, he was happy with his boyfriend Kevin, a relationship that had gone so strong and would have been for longer if he hadn’t made that stupid mistake. Becoming distant, breaking up. Keeping a facade that hurt him every time he saw that Kevin was almost scared of him, like he was a stranger. He constantly told himself that it was for the better good, that it would be easier for him to leave for Canada if he had done so.

But was it really?

It ended up with both sides heartbroken and unable to heal. A pain that was much stronger than if he had just told Kevin himself, and one that lasted longer than intended. He was certain that he’d probably forget about Kevin, find someone new and start up a new life.

But he never did. In his mind, it was just Kevin, Kevin Kevin Kevin. When he tried dating someone else, they just reminded him of Kevin, and how he either acted the same or was better in some qualities. God, he’d sometimes even think that he was in the room, when in reality it was just him, all alone.

It hurt knowing that he was the reason why, and it hurt with the fact that he’d probably never be able to explain his reason and his mistake. He planned on staying in Canada after graduating, get a job and settle down. But with how unstable he now was, he’d have to get his mental state together before doing all of that.

Despite how much it had hurt, Jacob took all of the memories that he had with Kevin and brought them with him to Canada, placing them around his room like he had done in Korea. Polaroids hanging over his bed, small gifts on his desk, and sitting in a small box, folded neatly, was Kevin’s shirt.

He remembered when they had decided to do the little exchange. They both thought it was a bit cheesy and honestly a little stupid at the time, but it worked. Kevin admitted that he used it after a nightmare, when Jacob was visiting family at the time. And he himself had used it multiple times, whenever he couldn’t sleep. Even to this day, he’d do it. It was a habit, one that now caused him pain, but it was overtaken by comfort.

Of all things, it was Kevin’s prized Disney shirt, one from Mulan no less. Jacob had given him one of his Studio Ghibli shirts, his being a scene from Spirited Away. Both were ones they had gotten quite some time ago, but kept for the sake of memories. And now, they were in the possession of each other.

His education had finally come to an end, getting his degrees and all that jazz. As much as he had loved Canada and being able to see his parents more often, there was a piece of him missing. Left somewhere in Korea, waiting for him to come back. Even though he had grown up in Canada, his roots were in Korea, all the way on the other side of the world. Even though he had planned to stay in Canada, the nagging voice in his head told him to go back. He missed his friends, the food, everything that he used to do on a daily basis back then.

He missed Kevin.

Determined, he packed his things into his luggage, including all of his memories into a sealed box. He was lucky that campus was close to his parents’ place, so he just stayed in his old home for the duration of university. He and Kevin never originally lived in the same place together, and Sangyeon still had the room that Jacob used back when they were rooming together. It was decided that he’d stay there for the time being, until his choice was made definite.

Arriving at the airport and bidding goodbye to his parents, he checked his luggage in and made his way through security with ease. It was only just a waiting game for his flight, which would probably be about two or so hours. Bored, he decided to text Sangyeon, hoping that he wasn’t asleep just yet.

 **[baecob]  
** _sangyeon_  
_i’m_ _boredddd_  
_don’t tell me you’re already asleep_  
_it’s only like  
_ _1 am in korea rn_

 

 **[leeder yeon]  
** _dfsfdlj_  
_you woke me up_  
_i’m sorry but unlike you_  
_i actually get decent amounts of sleep_  
_you should really stop going to bed at like 4 am every day_  
_only to wake up at 7 am_  
_living on three hours of sleep for four years is insane_  
_when you come back get some fucking sleep  
_ _okay_

 

 **[baecob]  
** _asdfkfkds_  
_okay fine_  
_anyways has anything interesting happened  
_ _i need that tea my dude_

 

 **[leeder yeon]  
** _if by interesting you mean predictable_  
_sunwoo and hyunjoon are finally dating  
_ _after like years of pining over each other_

 

 **[baecob]  
** _DKFJSLS_  
_SHIT_  
_SERIOUSLY  
_ _FJKSDL MY CHILDREN HAVE GROWN_

 

 **[leeder yeon]  
** _calm ur tits mother_  
_and if you’re wondering yes they’re very cute_  
_like sunwoo stares at him so lovey dovey??_  
_i’m gonna start crying again just thinking about them_  
_i’d kill to see a fanfic of them_  
_oh wait  
_ _eric’s already on that_

 

 **[baecob]  
** _djsfdkj why eric of all things  
_ _also tell him to share doc with me thxs_

 

 **[leeder yeon]  
** _don’t worry already asked  
_ _also_

 

 **[baecob]  
** _hmm?_

 

 **[leeder yeon]  
** _i texted kevin  
_ _asked if he wanted to come w/ me to pick you up_

 

 **[baecob]  
** _…_

 

 **[leeder yeon]  
** _he said no_  
_but he said he’d meet with you later_  
_just thought you wanted to know_  
_i called him afterwards as well_  
_he sounded… different?_  
_he didn’t have that emptiness anymore  
_ _i think something happened_

 

 **[baecob]  
** _oh, thanks for telling me_  
_and i think i know what happened  
_ _it was about time_

 

* * *

 

After a long 12 hour flight and being absolutely sick of how dry the air was and how shitty airplane food is, Jacob finally arrived in Korea. The sight of it was just how he remembered, bringing lots of nostalgia and memories as they landed in Incheon Airport. It was a familiar sight to see, and damn did it feel nice to be back. It didn’t take long for Jacob to get his luggage, before taking his leave out of the international arrivals area.

At first, he didn’t see Sangyeon anywhere. It was probably because of how tired he was, but the loud voice of someone familiar alerted him.

“Jacob!” they yelled, and he sharply turned his head to see Sangyeon, standing with a horrendous sign in his hands and a bunch of their friends with him, all smiling. _“Welcome back home, Jacob!”_ was what it said, and it had pictures of Jacob’s face plastered everywhere.

“I hate you.” he hissed, approaching, but it soon faded and he gave everyone a hug. “Damn it, I’ve missed you all.” Examining everyone, he noticed how much they had all changed in the four years he was gone.

Sangyeon was more buff, seeing how he was working out a lot more and with more intensity. Haknyeon grew taller, and he was still as handsome as ever. Sunwoo and Hyunjoon were both as cute as ever, and they both seemed a lot happier.

“So, how are you lovebirds doing?” Jacob asked, greeting the couple with a hug. They blushed, making Jacob coo at them. “I remember the time when you two were pining over each other so much! God, it was almost painful. I’m glad to see that you two are finally together.”

“We’re both doing fine. We’ve missed you a lot, Jacob-hyung.” Hyunjoon spoke, gently reaching out to hold Sunwoo’s hand. He laced their fingers together, holding tight. Jacob almost squealed, it was so damn cute, it made him insane. Ignoring him, Haknyeon took Jacob’s luggage, and Sangyeon led them all outside to where his car was waiting.

“Hyung, can I please sit in shotgun? I don’t wanna sit next to the couple.” Haknyeon pleaded to Jacob, whispering as he shoved the luggage into the trunk.

“Fine with me, personally I’d love to learn how they confessed, so I’ll be interrogating them.” he smirked, opening the passenger door and sliding in next to the two. They weren’t disturbed, and in fact used that as an opportunity to catch up on what they had missed. It was a bit of a long drive from the airport to Haknyeon’s place, seeing how they were going to drop off the others before letting Jacob settle in. Hyunjoon had dozed off, his head on Sunwoo’s shoulder, and Jacob saw the look that he was giving to him. It was so endearing, so cute, and he couldn’t help but silently smile, like a proud mother.

When Haknyeon left, bidding goodbye to Jacob, the latter took the opportunity to take shotgun, giving the couple some room. Their hands were laced together once more, and it reminded him of Kevin.

“They’re cute.” he mused, and Sangyeon nodded.

“Who would have known? I have mini heart attacks every day because of them. They’ve grown up so fast.” he commented, and Jacob had to agree. The two of them knew the boys ever since they had entered high school, and now that they were both in their second year of university, it seemed like ages when they had their first encounter.

They soon arrived at Sunwoo and Hyunjoon’s shared apartment, and the former gently shook his boyfriend awake, gesturing for him to get out of the car. Still sleepy, he clung onto Sunwoo, though managing to wave goodbye to Jacob before the two of them drove off.

With just him and Sangyeon in the car, it was a comfortable drive back to what he could hopefully call home. He was still unsure if he’d stay in Korea, or go back to Canada, but if he had to be honest to his heart, he’d go with the first option. The two of them made small talk, and it ended up with a quick run to a McDonalds to get some food. Jacob hadn’t eaten in maybe six hours, and it was just around dinner time. He never liked to eat airplane food, barely eating half before wanting to throw up.

With the smell of fast food in the car, they drove back home, Sangyeon humming along to the radio while Jacob was busy on his phone. He was texting the others that he hadn’t met at the airport, announcing his arrival. They all agreed that they’d meet with him soon, catch up and probably get drunk.

There was only one other person he didn’t text just yet, and it was Kevin. Jacob was debating on whether or not to send something, seeing how they hadn’t contacted each other in four years. He ended up closing KakaoTalk, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket as they arrived at Sangyeon’s place. Taking all of his things, he simply shoved them into his temporary room before taking a quick shower and having a bite to eat.

“My god, I haven’t had Korean McDonalds in forever.” he mumbled, mouth full with food. “Canada is shit compared to this.”

“Don’t diss Canada.” Sangyeon commented.

“It’s my home, I can diss it however I want.” Jacob retorted, making Sangyeon laugh. He finished up his food, crumpling up the wrappers and throwing it back into the paper bag, wiping his fingers off with a napkin.

“Well, you go finish up then. I still have some work to do, so I’ll be in my room. Otherwise, go unpack and what not. It’s a bit too late for a nap, so I hope your jetlag can wait just a few more hours.” he told Jacob, and the Canadian nodded, waving him off.

“It’s like 2 am in Canada, but sure. I’ll tough it out.” Now alone in the living room, Jacob relaxed on the couch, tapping on his phone as he ate. Now added into a new group chat all about Sunwoo and Hyunjoon’s relationship, the current topic was about the new quirks that they noticed.

 **[Bric]  
** _guys quick what else should i add_

**[mom]  
** _to what_

**[Bric]  
** _uhh to my fanfic of course_

**[mom]  
** _sdjfkd i forgot you’re actually writing one_  
_okay first things first_  
_are sunwoo and hyunjoon okay with this?_  
_as much as we love them this affection could weird them out  
_ _and make them uncomfortable_

**[chanuwu]  
** _have no fear_  
_sunwoo literally told eric “make me all cool and shit okay”_  
_and hyunjoon was like “just don’t make me into a tsundere”  
_ _they cool_

**[mom]  
** _if you say so_

Of all things, they just had to change his nickname to “mom” in the chat, which was fitting, but such a long running joke. In return, he changed everyone else’s nicknames. They didn’t dare to change them back lest they wanted to feel Jacob’s wrath.

Quickly cleaning up the living room and washing his hands, Jacob retreated to his room, leaving the door half-closed in case Sangyeon needed anything from him. He got to work on unpacking, putting his clothes in the closet and all his toiletries in the bathroom. As for his carry-on, he took out all of the stuff that was inside, his laptop, chargers and cords, his notebook, just a bunch of stuff that would entertain him during his flight. His laptop on the desk, phone plugged in on his bedside table, notebook kept to the side. Last but not least, he took out the box filled with all the memories, carefully taking out each one. It didn’t hurt as much, now that he was looking at them again, and he put them up over his desk.

Now that the important stuff was done, Jacob now had the time to fool around before bed. It really just consisted of him talking in the group chat, seeing how they’d text for hours on end. Before he knew it, midnight had come, and everyone started to head to bed.

“I guess I should as well.” Jacob mumbled. It felt weird to go to bed so… early, seeing how he was used to staying up late all the time. Then again, he was exhausted from travelling, so some rest was definitely needed.

Just as he was about to change into his pajamas, his phone began to buzz, and a familiar number popped up on screen. It wasn’t saved as a contact, but Jacob was sure that he had seen it before.

“Hello?” he answered, wondering who it was.

“Jacob.”

He froze, hearing his name from the oh so familiar voice he knew and loved. God, it had been forever since they had spoken, and Jacob wouldn’t be lying if he said that he had missed this voice.

“Kevin.” he spoke, keeping his voice steady and his emotions in check.

“I know you just arrived and you’re probably tired, but is it okay if we meet? At the old park, like we used to.” he asked, and Jacob could hear that Kevin’s voice was trembling slightly, probably from his nerves.

“Yeah. I can. I’ll be there in 10.”

“Thanks.”

The call ended quickly, leaving Jacob filled with excitement and nervousness. Shoving his phone into his back pocket, he pulled on a hoodie and silently left the apartment, careful not to wake Sangyeon. It had been a long time since he had visited said park, the last time being long before he received news of his scholarship. His feet unconsciously brought him there without needed any sort of directions or help, and it looked just like it had always did.

Jacob assumed that Kevin would be here prior to him, most likely in the spot they used to always meet up at. Just as he thought, as he made his way over, there he was, sitting on the park bench. When Kevin heard Jacob’s footsteps, he looked over at him, standing up to greet him.

“Kevin.” Jacob started, taking in as much as he could. He looked the same, handsomer even, but he could see how tired he was, and just how much damage he had made. His gut turned, feeling guilty for what he had done. “Listen, I-”

Jacob was cut off when Kevin stepped closer, gently resting his forehead on Jacob’s shoulder. “Kevin?” he asked, his voice soft and concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Please.” Kevin whispered, his voice breaking. “Just let me do this first.”

They stood in silence, simply taking in each other’s presence. Jacob made the first move, carefully wrapping his arms around Kevin, afraid that he could easily shatter. That action itself made Kevin break regardless, his tears finally falling as he clung onto Jacob’s hoodie.

“I’m sorry.” he sobbed, but Jacob shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry.” he whispered, rubbing small circles on Kevin’s back. “I should be the one saying that. I’m the one that caused this.”

“But I misunderstood you. It was because of me that you had to take such measures. I restricted you, and-”

“Kevin. Look at me.” Carefully lifting his head, Jacob cupped Kevin’s face lightly, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumbs. “I should have just told you outright. The outcome wouldn’t have given us this pain had I told you.” he explained, trying to change Kevin’s mind. “It’s okay now, though. I’m back. We can stop this suffering, together.”

“Can we really?” he asked, sniffling, and Jacob nodded.

“Of course. Even if it takes us some time, we can heal. Even if you still hate me, I’ll still love you.” he said, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. “Even if we can’t go back to what we used to be, as long as you don’t hate me, then it’s okay.” he choked, the floodgates finally opening. This time, Kevin comforted Jacob, pulling him into a tight hug. He whispered into his ear, soothing him as he slowly stroked Jacob’s hair, feeling him hug back just as tight.

“I’m sorry.” he sobbed. “You don’t deserve me.”

It broke Kevin’s heart when he heard those words come out of Jacob’s mouth. He was at it again, only thinking out for Kevin and merely degrading himself in order to keep him happy. He had almost forgotten that Jacob was more stressed than him, despite seeming fine. He was probably blaming himself for everything.

“You’re an idiot, you know?” Kevin whispered. “I’d never leave you. Not now, not ever. And besides, we’ve both tried, we know that we can’t replace each other.” Jacob let out a small laugh, hiding his face.

“I’m sorry. Really.” he whispered.

“I know. It’s fine. Apology accepted. Let’s just… never have this happen again, okay?”

“Agreed."

Pulling away from each other, they began to laugh when they looked at each other, both happy to have made up and just to see each other again. They had forgotten the last time they talked, they met up, were just in each other’s presence. They were finally whole again.

“It’s getting late. You should head back.” Jacob said, wiping away his tears on his sleeve. It was midnight after all, and they had spent almost 15 minutes making up and crying.

“You should too. I pulled you all the way out here despite the fact that you flew back today. It’s already 8 am in Canada, isn’t it? You didn’t get any rest at all on the flight, did you? You’ve been up for almost 24 hours.”

“I slept a bit.”

“And by that you mean an hour, right?” Kevin mused, and Jacob just nodded, guilty. “That’s it, I’m taking you back right now.” Grabbing Jacob’s hand, he tugged him along, following the route back to Sangyeon’s place. Silently, they laced fingers, smiles on their faces as they were reminded of the old days. It felt nice to hold hands again, and it was so perfect.

The walk seemed a lot shorter than it seemed to Jacob, feeling like it took less time than when he had left earlier. In no time, they were already at the stairs, and Kevin let go of Jacob’s hand. “We’re here.” he said, seeming a bit sad to leave.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to.” Jacob answered. Tentatively, he slowly stepped towards the stairs, looking back once he stepped on the first step. “Goodnight, Kevin. Stay safe, okay?” he whispered, and Kevin nodded.

“I will. Get some rest, okay? Off you go now. We can talk again once you’ve rested up.” he answered, giving a small wave. Waving back, Jacob turned and started up the stairs, his heart lighter and more whole.

Just as he had reached the apartment door, Jacob heard someone calling his name from below, and he quickly peered over the railing to see Kevin waving wildly at him.

“I love chu!~” he yelled, not too loud to wake people up but just enough for Jacob to hear, making a heart with his arms. Jacob almost choked when he had seen it, but a smile grew on his face regardless. With a wide smile, he returned the heart, beaming.

“Go back home, or else!~” he cooed, the smile now seeming more menacing than it should have been. Flinching slightly, Kevin gave one final wave before setting off. Jacob watched him leave, just until he turned the corner and couldn’t be seen anymore. Their smiles lingered, as if they were a high school couple that were so cheesy with each other. The others would probably hold a party once they found out about this, and Jacob had a feeling that they probably did something similar to Sunwoo and Hyunjoon.

With one last whisper, Jacob retreated into the apartment, getting some well deserved rest.

 _“I really don’t deserve you, do I, Moon Hyungseo?”_ **  
**

**  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“You deserve everything in the world, Bae Joonyoung.”_

**Author's Note:**

> originally i had based this off of walkin' in time but then another idea sparked for it so i changed the title skdjfd
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
